monsters_den_book_of_dreadfandomcom-20200215-history
Equipment
When collecting loot the most important part is often the equipment. The names of the equipment looted are never random. ''There is always a reason for the name of any piece of equipment; from the material to the properties of the equipment. All the pieces of equipment are Items. Rarity All the items in the monsters' den games have a rarity. This is particularly important for equipment because it is a show of how good the piece of equipment is (although the a really common piece of equipment can be better than a rare piece due to a much higher level). The levels of rarity are listed below: *Damaged (Gray/Grey) - Lower armour rating/damage *Normal (White) - Normal damage/ armour rating, no properties *Magical (Green) - 1 property *Rare (Blue) - 2 properties *Unique (Purple) - Special items of extreme worth, varied amount of properties *Legendary (Orange) - Can't be bought, extremely powerful *Quest Items (Yellow) - Often not equipment, can't be discarded or sold Properties of equipment All the different properties of equipment is what makes the equipment so diverse in the monsters' den games. For a full list look below: *'Prefixes at the beginning of the name''' **Blinding - reduces accuracy of enemies on weapons **Consecrated - allows a cleric to use this longsword **Lightweight - reduces negative quickness on heavy armour **Protective - increases armour rating for light armour **Purifying - increases poison resistance **Runed - increases power regeneration **Sharp - increases damage on swords **Soothing - increases health regeneration on armour **Staggering - increases chance to stun enemy on weapons **Thick - increases armour rating for heavy armour **Unerring - increases accuracy **Vampiric - increase % of drain health **Venomous - increases poison inflicted *'Suffixes at the end of the name' **... of accuracy - increases accuracy **... of deftness - increases dexterity **... of discretion - character can retreat instantly **... of insight - increases intellect **... of lethality - increases chance to kill **... of might - increases strength **... of reflection - increases damage reflection **... of resilience - increases endurance **... of speed - increases speed **... of tenacity - increases stun resistance Materials Of Equipment Along with the level of the equipment, the material is a sign of how good the armour/weapon is. 'For heavy armour/metal weapons' The materials are listed to the right in order from worst to best(armour rating/damage): Iron, Steel, Damascene, Mithril, Magesteel, Planeforged 'For medium armour' The materials are listed to the right in order from worst to best(armour rating): Leather, Studded, Scaled, Trollhide, Symbiotic, Shiftsteel 'For light armour' The materials are listed to the right in order from worst to best(armour rating): Linen, Wool, Velvet, Silk, Suncloth,Aetherwave 'For staffs' The materials are listed to the right in order from worst to best(damage output): Elm, Oak, Ash, Yew, Voidwood, Planespine 'For rings' Gold, Platinum, Crystalline and Obsidian are different materials for rings. These materials only alter the price of the ring and have no effect on the properties. Classification of Armour Armour is an important part of any dungeon crawler. It provides a way to reduce damage to and add different effects to your characters. Light armour gives the least protection but doesn't reduce the speed of characters. Some characters are only strong enough to wear this armour (mage and conjuror). Medium armour gives more protection than light armour but slightly reduces the speed of characters. Medium armour is a good middle point if you want a character that is fairly quick but well protected. Heavy armour gives the best protection but reduces the speed of characters by a lot. Only the cleric and warrior are strong enough to wear this armour. Classification of Weapons Without weapons the monsters' den games would be nothing. They are essential to let you characters do significant damage. There are some Unique and Legendary weapons that, although similar, do not fit any of these categories. This is because these are special items. Backhand slot The backhand slot is used for many different items. They are all listed below. Cloaks and Quivers Cloaks and quivers are the only items that are worn on the characters' backs. The cloak gives very low extra armour rating and often has various other effects too. Cloaks can be worn by everyone. The quiver increases quickness by 15 and sometimes had other minor effects. Quivers can only be worn by rangers.